Change Your Way
"Change Your Way" is the ending theme song for Persona 2: Eternal Punishment written and sung by Elisha La'Verne with the game in mind. According to the songwriter the song is about always being available to get out of bad situations, and was based upon experiences as she grew up in London, witnessing homeless people on the streets. This echoes the protagonist Maya Amano's motto, "Let's think positive!". "Change Your Way" also appears on an album of the same name, as the sixth track, released in 2000 on the Cutting Edge label in Japan. The single for the song features six mixes of the song, including the original. The original soundtrack of the game does not include the song. Just like "Kimi no Tonari" in Persona 2: Innocent Sin, as an ending theme, its melody received arrangements for other in-game tracks, they are Aoba Park, city map 1 and 2. The ending FMV just before entering the staff roll also contains a short section of the melody. Lyrics Italicized verses do not play in the ingame credits version. :You can go where you want to go :Be who you want to be :Change the way you live (Change the way you live) :You can go where you want to go :Be who you want to be :Try to be positive, ah-ahh :Take your life :Take it in your hands :Starting from today :It’s all yours :Bring the sunshine out :And blow the clouds away :Your world is what you want :Starting from today :You can do it if you try :I’ll leave it up to you :It’ll bring you brand new life (A brand new life) :Make you feel you’ve achieved something you can call your own :I’m here to show you that you’re not alone, no :You can go where you want to go :Be who you want to be (Be who you wanna be) :Change the way you live (Change the way you live) :You can go where you want to go :Be who you want to be (Oh-ohh, yeah-hey) :Be confident, think positive :If you think, you think about your past :And it wasn’t what you wanted it to be :Have an open mind and things will be alright :The world is what you make it, believe and you’ll achieve, yeah :You can do it if you try :I’ll leave it up to you :It’ll bring you brand new life (A brand new life) :Make you feel you’ve achieved something you can call your own :I’m here to show you that you’re not alone, no :You can go where you want to go (You can go) :Be who you want to be (Oh-oh, yeah) :Change the way you live (Gotta change the way you live) :You can go where you want to go (Ohh, yeah) :Be who you want to be :Be confident, think positive (Eh-eh, hey) :Forget how it was (How it was) :Think how it could be (Could be, yeah) :Only you can take your life to heights :You’ve so much to give (Give) :You’ve so much to see (See) :I’m positive you’ll be alright :Things are gonna be alright :Things are gonna be alright (Oh-oh-ohh) :You can go where you want to go (Ohh, yeah, oh) :Be who you want to be (Yeah) :Change the way you live (Change the way you live today) :You can go where you want to go (You gotta change the way you live) :Be who you want to be (Oh-ho, yeah) :Be confident, think positive :You can go where you want to go (You can go) :Be who you want to be (You can be who you want to be) :Change the way you live (You can be who you want to be, yeah) :You can go where you want to go (All you got to do is change the way you live) :Be who you want to be :Be confident, think positive :You can be (You can be) :You can change (You can change) :You can live (You can live) :You can go (You can go) :You can live your life (The way you want to) :The way you want (Change the way you live) :You can be (You can be) :You can change (You can change) :You can live your life (You can live your life) :You can take it in your hands today, today Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Category:Songs Category:Persona 2: Eternal Punishment Songs